Blue and Green
by Xoteem
Summary: Kurt and Victor steal a moment. No longer a oneshot. Kurt/Vic/Logan
1. Chapter 1

Based on the comics, I noticed no one had done a Kurt/ Victor and decided to fill the hole. Not during any particular timeline. Kurt- 33, Vic- 20 Logan- However old he is.

Don't own, Don't profit

(Break)

Blue lips met green with urgency and three-fingered hands pulled scaly flesh against soft fur.

"Hurry," a voice with a thick German accent panted. "Ve do not have much time before-" The door flew open with a crash and heavy footsteps walked into the room.

"Just what the hell do you two think you're doing?" The owner of the gruff voice ground out his cigar into a nearby ashtray before shutting and locking the door. "I thought I told you not to start without me."


	2. Chapter 2

I got a request for this to continue, so here's chapter two. It's short, but it's better than nothing. :)

I don't own Logan, Kurt or Victor, and I don't profit from writing this fic.

(Break

Logan woke up the next morning with Victor lying over his upper half and Kurt curled up against his side. He could tell without even opening his eyes that they were in Victor's room by the scent of paint that sill lingered. Kurt's room always smelled of candles and his room had a bigger bed. Easing out from under Victor, Logan got out of bed and dug through the piles of clothes until he found his jeans. He pulled them on, gave up his shirt as a lost cause and quietly exited the room, the others had learned months ago that he wasn't one to stick around in the morning. He passed Jean on his way back to his room and threw her a wink, enjoying the blush that sprung up on her cheeks. Reaching his room, Logan threw his pants in the hamper and climbed in the shower, reflecting as he did on his casual relationship with the two younger mutants.

It had happened one day when he was walking through the woods. His sensitive hearing picked up the sounds of rustling clothing and whispers and he had gone to investigate. Not realizing that Victor had camouflaged himself and Kurt, he walked right into them mid-foreplay. A furry blue hand had yanked him into a kiss while scaly green hands worked on his clothes, and he had been joining them for romps ever since. He idly wondered if sleeping with the two men made him gay, then shrugged it off. He had been around long enough that labels didn't really matter to him anymore.

(Break)

Victor woke up tangled with Kurt and frowned. He knew Logan wasn't going to stick around for the morning afters, but he couldn't help but feel disappointed waking up in a semi-empty bed. He idly stroked Kurt's soft fur and thought about what the three of them had going on. He was the only one of them that identified as wholly gay, Kurt being bisexual and Logan being whatever the heck he was. Pansexual, Victor mused, that sounded about right. He wondered how long it was going to last. He and Kurt had just been fooling around before, both needing some relief without wanting strings. Logan had been pulled in when he stumbled upon them, they hadn't intended to bring anyone else into their encounters. Victor sighed and closed his eyes, hoping to get a little more sleep before Kurt woke him up for breakfast.

(Break)

Kurt woke to Victor playing with his fur. It was a common occurrence and since it was rather soothing, he didn't mind. He wondered for the thousandth time if what he and Victor were doing should stop. After all, Victor was only 20, and Kurt was almost to his mid-thirties. A few short years ago, he had been teaching Victor how to scale walls and time his jumps between branches. Even though it had been Victor who had initiated everything, Kurt still felt like he was corrupting a youth. Then again, Logan was much older than both of them combined and he wasn't having any moral qualms. Kurt sighed and closed his eyes, drifting off again as Victor continued to pet him.


	3. Chapter 3

I know I said Kurt and Victor were the same age in the original oneshot, but it makes for more drama with an age gap. Sorry if it's another short chapter, I know I hate tiny chapters. :(

Don't own, don't profit.

(Break)

Kurt had been getting ready for a Danger Room session when Scott pulled him aside.

"What's going on with you, Logan and Victor?" Kurt shrunk back against the wall, wishing that he could camouflage himself.

"What do you mean, Scott?" Scott huffed in irritation, ruffling a hand through his hair.

"Don't play innocent. I saw you and Victor go into his room, then Logan went in a few minutes later and locked the door. How long has this been going on?" Kurt, realizing that he had no way of avoiding this, shrugged.

"Victor and I, a few months. Logan, perhaps two."

"Is it serious?" Again, Kurt shrugged.

"Not really. It's fairly routine, but that's about it." Scott glared at him.

"Besides the age difference, do I really need to tell you why this is a bad idea?" Kurt glared back up at him.

"Why? Because we're all men? Sorry, Scott, but not everyone is straight."

"That's not it at all."

"So why are you picking on me and not saying a word to all the hetero couples that I see sucking face every day? At least we're being discreet about it. I could understand if we were groping each other in front of students, but we're not. We've not so much as glanced the wrong way at each other outside of our bedrooms." Scott sighed and fidgeted with one of his rings.

"Kurt, you're overreacting."

"No, you're being a homophobic jerk. When the rules are the same for everyone, then you can tell me I'm overreacting." Kurt teleported away, leaving Scott to fume.

(Break)

Victor was weeding the garden when Scott approached him. Kurt had told him of his earlier encounter with Scott, so he was wary.

"What do you want, Scott?" Scott put a look of concern on his face.

"I suppose Kurt already talked to you. Look, I'm worried about you. Kurt's 13 years older than you, and who knows how old Logan is. Don't you think you should be seeing someone a little closer to your own age?" Victor chuckled darkly.

"Who do you suggest I date, Scott? The only guys my age are straight. Besides, I'm not dating Kurt or Logan, it's just fun. I'm the one who started all this anyway, so I think I know what I'm getting into."

"How about Kitty?" Victor made a face.

"Where have you been, Scott? Did you miss the whole me coming out of the closet thing? Kitty's my friend, but I am so not interested in girls." Done with the conversation, Victor disappeared and walked away, leaving Scott alone to fume again.

(Break)

Logan was drinking a beer outside when Scott found him.

"Don't want to talk to you, Summers." He pulled a cigar out and lit it, inhaling deeply before blowing the smoke in Scott's face. Scott coughed and waved his hand in front of his face.

"You're supposed to be trimming hedges. Why are you hiding back here?"

"Done with the hedges. Built-in trimmers and all." Logan took a swig of beer and looked at Scott. "Now shoo."

"You need to stop what you're doing."

"Why? I'm done with my work, and Charles said I could do whatever I wanted when I was finished." Scott sighed.

"With Kurt and Victor." Logan cocked an eyebrow.

"I don't see how that's any of your business. What adults do in the privacy of their own bedrooms has nothing to do with you."

"Victor's twenty years old!"

"Your point?"

"Kurt's 33 and you're how old?" Logan shrugged.

"Not sure. Do you have a point? My beer's betting warm." Scott growled in frustration and stalked away.

(Break)

That night in Logan's bed, Kurt brought the subject up.

"So, did Scott talk to either one of you?" Victor nodded.

"Yeah, he wanted me to date Kitty. Ew." Logan yawned an affirmative as well.

"He was going on about how old we all are. What's his problem anyway?"

"His mom probably dropped him on his head," Victor supplied helpfully.

"Perhaps Jean is not giving him any, so he's jealous," Kurt offered.

"How about both?" Logan asked.

"Sounds good to me," Victor said as he snuggled up to Logan, Kurt against his back. "Now can we stop talking about Scott and get to the fun stuff?"


	4. Chapter 4

I'm going to be honest with you people. I'm not all that jazzed about this fic. I like it, but it's very slow writing it. I'll add new chapters as they are done, so go ahead and follow it if you like, but don't get sad if it's a while between updates.

Don't own, don't profit.

(Break)

A few weeks later Victor came upon Logan in the hall.

"Hey, Logan?"

"Yeah?" Victor slid closer to him and dropped his voice.

"I've got a couple hours to kill before my next class, want to have some fun?" Logan glanced at his watch and shook his head.

"Sorry, kid, I can't. I've got a date and I'm running late as it is. Kurt's not busy though, I think he's in his room." Victor sighed.

"Ok. Good luck on your date." Logan was already walking away, waving in acknowledgement. Victor shook his head and made his way to Kurt's room to find the blue man dozing on his bed. Victor looked around to verify that the hallway was empty, then crept into the room and softly shut and locked the door. He eased himself into bed beside Kurt, and gently slid his hand under the pushed-up shirt. Kurt snapped awake, porting to the corner of his room and brandishing a short sword. When he saw it was Victor he straightened.

"Victor. I could have killed you. Why did you wake me like that?" Victor shrugged.

"Seemed like a good idea at the time." He patted the bed beside him. "Come back and I'll make it up to you." Kurt sighed again and flopped down beside him.

(Break)

Afterward, Victor poked Kurt and scowled at him.

"I thought we were past the whole treating me like I'm going to break thing. What gives?" Kurt shrugged.

"Sorry. I was distracted."

"Are you letting Scott get in your head?" Kurt rolled onto his side to look at Victor, all disheveled and flushed from their activities a few minutes ago.

"He does have a point. I was your teacher four years ago." Victor rolled his eyes before mirroring Kurt's position and running a hand up the soft fur on his side.

"You WERE my teacher. Now we're colleagues. I'm not a kid anymore. I also don't have any illusions about this. I'm not getting attached, I'm not falling in love. It's just sex."

"That's not the point Victor." Kurt rolled onto his stomach and buried his face in his hands. "I was your teacher, thus I sometimes still see you as a student. You've got students. How would you feel if in a few years one of them came on to you?" Victor shrugged.

"Depends on who it is, how old he is and if he's matured enough. You and I both know that I don't act my age." Kurt lifted his head up and looked over at Victor.

"You picked me up at a gay club. How you got in I will never know." Victor rolled to lay beside Kurt, pressing their sides together.

"See? I was at a club, which proves I'm not your typical twenty year old." Kurt sighed.

"I'm done talking about this. All you should be concerned with is that I haven't kicked you out of my bed, not even when you came barging in here at 3am when I had a class at 6." Victor smiled for a minute before it fell.

"Logan has a date today. Did you know?" Kurt flopped over onto his side and pulled Victor to him.

"He said he was busy today when I asked him about working on my car yesterday. What's it matter?"

"I dunno. He's been acting kind of weird lately."

"I haven't noticed it. Maybe you're imagining things." Victor looked at the clock and groaned.

"I don't know, but I have to go. My next class starts in 15 minutes. See you tonight?" Kurt thought for a moment then nodded and Victor grinned before rolling out of bed to dress.

(Break)

Logan glanced at his watch and motioned for another beer. The bartender nodded before digging one out and bringing it over to him.

"Rough day, pal?" Logan took the beer with a nod of thanks.

"You could say that. Had to escape the circus for a while." The man laughed as he walked away to tend to another customer.

Logan tilted his chair back and idly watched the game playing on the old tv in the corner. He had lied to Victor about the date and Kurt about being busy. He wasn't sure why but he just hadn't felt like seeing either of them. Scott's words hadn't affected him and he enjoyed their bedroom activities, but lately something had been bothering him. He let his mind drift as the game gave way to commercials.

Four beers and half a game later, it came to him. He had grown up in a time where homosexuality was a horrible crime punishable by death. Subconsciously, he was trying to distance himself from Kurt and Victor so he wasn't seen as gay and lynched. He slapped his forehead, earning a few odd looks, drained his beer and left the bar, tossing a few bills on the bar for a tip on his way out.


	5. Chapter 5

So the last half of this is a lemon. If you don't want to read it, just stop at the break.

Don't own, don't profit.

(Break)

Victor was annoyed. Scratch that, he was downright pissed. His senior history class had been learning about the civil rights movement and a student had brought up a point about the parallels between it and the mutant and gay rights movements. He had begun to expand upon that when another student broke in with a derogatory comment and the class had devolved from there. His students had to know he was openly gay and yet a lot of them had no problem gay bashing in front of him. He had finally lost his temper, given most of them detention and dismissed them all. Now he was perched in a tree, fully camouflaged, watching the students mill around. He heard little snippets of conversation but dismissed everything absently, not really caring about gossip. He saw lots of couples, student and staff alike, walking around, holding hands and snuggling together. With each one he got more irate. Scott wasn't going after any of them, so why did he feel like he had the right to object to what Victor did with Kurt and Logan behind closed doors? Spotting Kurt walking across the yard, he made a brash decision and leaped down the branches to the ground. Loping across the lawn, he slowly released his camouflage, fading gradually into view. When he reached Kurt, he grabbed his arm, spun him around and kissed the rather startled mutant. The next thing he was aware of, he was lying on the ground with a swollen eye and Kurt glaring down at him.

"If you ever do anything so foolhardy again, I will never speak to you again." With that, Kurt ported away, leaving Victor alone in the middle of a crowd of murmuring students and teachers.

(Break)

Logan unlocked the door to Victor's room and eased inside, raising an eyebrow when he found Victor tied face down on the bed, naked, with a black eye. Victor looked at him and silently rolled his eyes back to Kurt, who hadn't seen Logan come in yet. Logan raised his other eyebrow and shut and locked the door. It wasn't often that Victor wasn't permitted to speak as he loved being vocal in bed. He silently moved over to Kurt, wrapping his arms around his waist and settling his chin on Kurt's shoulder.

"What did he do?" Kurt turned to look at Logan briefly then returned to contemplating Victor's back.

"Kissed me outside in front of most of the student body. He chose to be punished tonight rather than be denied sex for two weeks."

"Come up with anything yet?" Kurt shook his head and Logan took advantage and gently nipped at his neck. "Might I make a suggestion?" Kurt nodded and Logan leaned up to speak softly in his ear. "He hates not being able to join in. How about we let him look but not touch?" Kurt chuckled.

"That's much better than anything I could come up with." Logan grinned and rid Kurt of his shirt, tossing it on the floor in front of Victor's face. His own followed and he pulled Kurt back against him, tilting his head and lightly biting the juncture between neck and shoulder. Kurt moaned lightly and let his head fall back onto Logan's shoulder. Victor twisted on the bed, trying to see what was happening. Logan smirked and moved his hands down to work on Kurt's belt buckle. When that had been conquered, he smoothly drew the belt out and tossed it after the shirts, followed by his own belt and their pants. Kurt was grinding back against him with urgency and Victor was trying desperately to see what was happening. Drawing Kurt's earlobe into his mouth, Logan bit it, earning another moan, and spoke softly.

"Think it's time to let him see?" Kurt nodded, pulling away a little reluctantly. Logan spun him around, pulled him into a kiss and put his hands under his thighs, encouraging Kurt to wrap his legs around his waist. Deepening the kiss, he walked them around the bed until they were directly in front of Victor and gently set Kurt upon his feet again. Spinning him around, he applied pressure to Kurt's lower back until he leaned over, resting his elbows on the bed two feet from Victor's face. Logan nudged Kurt's legs apart, then took great relish in cutting his boxers off. Ignoring the prod from the tail, Logan locked eyes with Victor before running his tongue up Kurt's spine, earning a shiver and Kurt's tail prodding him again.

"Damn it Logan, get on with it already." Logan chuckled and straightened.

"As you wish." He removed his own boxers and rummaged around in the bedside table before coming up with a tube of lube and a condom. Setting the condom on Kurt's back, he flipped open the lube, squeezed some out onto his fingers and placed the tube beside the condom. He slowly slid one finger into Kurt, followed by a second, scissoring them and quickly adding a third. He stretched Kurt thoroughly, waiting for him to begin rocking back into his fingers before withdrawing them, earning a whimper from Kurt. He quickly opened the condom, rolled it on and positioned himself, tossing the lube aside.

"Ready Kurt?"

"If you don't hurry up I will strangle you." Logan decided to take that as a yes and roughly yanked Kurt's hips backward, burying himself fully in the tight heat and reveling in the strangled moan that tore itself from Kurt's throat. Victor had watched all of this with widening eyes, trying desperately to free himself. He still hadn't made a sound though and Logan admired his self control. He caught Victor's eye again before pulling out of Kurt and slamming back in again, setting a hard, fast pace. After a few minutes of this, he pulled Kurt up to stand against him, fisting his leaking erection with one hand and playing with his nipples with the other. A few thrusts later Kurt cried out and came, throwing his head back against Logan as he reached his completion as well. They stood there for a few minutes, leaning on each other and panting, before Logan cracked an eye open to find Victor had freed himself and was desperately jerking off, coming as he saw Logan watching him. Logan swiveled and brought himself and Kurt down onto the bed beside him where they lay in silence for a few minutes before Logan spoke.

"So Vic, did you learn your lesson?"

"Yeah, but it was a fun lesson."


	6. Chapter 6

No more lemons in this one, I think. It felt forced and I'm sure it read that way too. It's nearing the end though, maybe two or three chapters left, then I can get back to my THTLB sequel(s). Go check it out if you like Logan/Kurt, they're adorable and it also features appearances by Remy/Scott, Remy/Random men and Victor/Adorable human OC.

I added about 500 words to this chapter, what needed to happen wasn't long enough for it's own and this chapter was pretty short anyway, so I combined them. Also, yay I figured out how to edit chapters!

Don't own, don't profit.

(Break)

Logan's eyes snapped open and he looked around the room, not moving. Noting that he had only been asleep for an hour, he tried to locate whatever had awoken him. Victor was snoring softly and when he glanced down at Kurt, he jumped to find bright yellow eyes looking back at him. Sneaky elf.

"Yes?" Kurt smiled, embarrassed.

"Apologies, I did not think you'd wake up simply by being looked at." Logan shrugged.

"Years of paranoia kicking in, I guess. What's on your mind?" Kurt's tail twitched agitatedly as he thought.

"You had a date. Did it not go well?" Logan blew out a breath and looked at the ceiling.

"I kind of made the date up." He looked down to see Kurt looking at him, eyebrow cocked. "Well, you know how Charles thought I was born in the 1800s?" Kurt nodded against his shoulder. "Well, back then homosexuality was a lynching offense. If it was even suspected, it was a big production to beat the man or men to death, making sure the kids watched to know what would happen if they chose to be deviants themselves." Kurt thought a moment, then nodded.

"So, Scott asking questions made you subconsciously try to distance yourself from Victor, an openly gay man and myself, not as openly bisexual but still not 'straight'."

"Yeah, that about sums it up. I mean, I was around for all that free love stuff back in the 60s and 70s, but anything that happened with men happened behind closed doors." He looked over at Victor, still snoring. "He's really out. Does he always sleep through conversations?" Kurt grinned.

"I may have made him run laps around the mansion before I brought him up. It's safe to say he will sleep through almost anything." Logan ran a hand up the side of Kurt's neck, ruffling the soft fur.

"You let him off too easy. But you did punch him in public, I'll give you that." They were silent for a few minutes, Logan's hand had settled on Kurt's neck with his thumb rubbing the hollow under his ear and the fingertips massaging the nape.

"I think you punished him thoroughly enough. The look on his face was priceless when he realized we were going to leave him tied the entire time. I know what you are doing, by the way." Logan chuckled, a low, throaty sound that went straight to Kurt's groin.

"What would that be?" Kurt groaned and pressed his face into Logan's chest.

"You're going to make me say it, aren't you?" Logan nodded and Kurt bit him lightly. "Fine. I want you, please. Happy now?" Logan grinned and rolled so he was hovering over Kurt.

"Yes. Was that so hard?" Kurt growled and his tail grabbed Logan by the back of the neck to pull him down for a kiss, signaling that the time for conversation was over.

(Break)

After it was over they lay sweaty and panting until Logan rolled over to look directly at Kurt.

"Why are we doing this, Kurt? I know you're still enjoying yourself, obviously, but you're not as into it as you were before. What's changed?" Kurt sighed and shook his head.

"I don't know. Yes, it's still fun but I can't help feeling uneasy about it all. Plus, Victor says this is supposed to be just for fun, no feelings or strings and I cant say that's all it is for me anymore."

"You've got feelings for Vic?"

"No," Kurt said simply, blushing slightly but still maintaining eye contact. It took a moment for Logan to get what he was saying.

"Oh. Okay. I understand." It was quiet for a while and Kurt had almost drifted off to sleep when Logan spoke once more. "Just so you know, it's, um, sort of mutual." Kurt smiled and closed his eyes.

(Break)

When Victor woke up, the first thing he was aware of was the soreness in all of his muscles. The second was that Logan was still in his bed, fast asleep with the sunlight streaming over him. Victor smiled, happy that he had finally gotten over whatever his issue had been. He never noticed Kurt's tail wrapped snugly around Logan's calf.

(Break)

A couple of months later, Kurt met up with Logan and Victor under a large willow tree and sat them down to talk.

"Guys, I can't do this anymore." Victor tilted his head, confused.

"Do what?" Kurt sighed and gestured between the three of them.

"This. This thing we're doing. It was fun but I can't do it anymore." A look of comprehension passed over Victor's face.

"Oh. Okay then." He turned to Logan. "Why do you look so shocked? This has been coming for months."

"It has?" Logan looked quite comical in his confusion.

"Yeah. He's been distracted a lot more lately. I'm cool with it though, got my eye on a human I met downtown a couple weeks ago." He glanced around before lowering his voice and waggling his eyebrows. "How about one more romp in the woods, for old time's sake?" Kurt and Logan glanced at each other and shrugged.

"Sure, sounds like fun." Victor grinned and loped off into the woods, Logan and Kurt following him.

(Break)

Walking back through the woods Logan and Victor were quiet for a while, Kurt having ported to teach a class soon after they had recovered, until Victor spoke up.

"If you and Kurt want to, you know, date or something I won't be mad." Logan looked at him sideways.

"What gives you that idea, Vic?" Victor smiled.

"I see the way you two look at each other. It took me a bit to catch on but it's pretty obvious that you like each other beyond what this," here he gestured vaguely, "thing was. I really do have my eye on someone, and I wanted you to know there would be no hard feelings." Logan thought for a moment.

"Well, I don't really know what's going on with Kurt. We don't see each other often, but I'll have to bring it up. Thanks." He smiled over at Victor before something occurred to him. "You said it took you a while to catch on. When?" Victor shrugged.

"A couple of weeks after you first stayed till morning. Then I thought back and realized it had been going on for a while, not as long as Kurt's been considering ending it though."

"Hm. You're really observant, kid. It's a shame you don't do something with that talent." He reached over to rub Victor's head and Victor ducked out of reach.

"Hey, I do plenty. How do you think I know when my students are cheating on an exam?" He grinned suddenly. "Speaking of, I have a class to teach. First one to the mansion gets a week off cafeteria duty!" With that, he took off through the trees, Logan hurrying to catch up with him.


	7. Chapter 7

Final chapter! Yaay! Enjoy!

Don't own, don't profit.

(Break)

(2ish years later)  
Victor looked around the church and smiled. It had turned out beautifully and all of his family and friends had come to see him get married.

"Victor, are you ready?" Kurt's soft words broke through his thoughts and he smiled, catching a glimpse of Logan in the back. He and Kurt had indeed dated for a few months before breaking it off for reasons neither of them would discuss.

'It all worked out okay though, in the end,' he thought, turning back to Kurt.

"Yeah, I am." He then turned to the man standing across from him. "What about you, Paul? Getting cold feet?" Paul smiled at him, his white teeth contrasting sharply with his red-tinted skin.

"Yes, Victor, I am ready." He turned to Kurt, waiting patiently. "Please begin, Father Kurt." As Victor listened to one of his closest friends recite the traditional marriage Bible verses, he smiled. When he had begun sleeping with Kurt and then Logan he never would have guessed that their story would end like this, Kurt performing his marriage ceremony while Logan looked on.

(Break)

During the reception Logan came up and clapped him on the back.

"Congrats, kid. How's it feel?" Victor grinned at Logan.

"It feels great. Paul and I have been waiting a long time to be able to get married. What about you, any wedding bells in your future?" Logan laughed and shook his head.

"Nah, not likely. It would almost be worth it to see the look on Kurt's face though." Victor cringed. Kurt had not reacted well when he had come back for a visit to find that his ex-boyfriend was dating his mother. There was still a dent in the dining room door. Kurt, perhaps sensing that he was being discussed, drifted over.

"Victor, Logan," Logan's name was said with a flat tone, clearly there was still some hurt there. "I hope you like the decorations, Victor. Paul wanted them to be a surprise." The tiny plastic Anole lizards were scattered everywhere in a nod to Victor's code name within the X-men. He smiled and nodded.

"I do like them. Paul's quite sneaky." He felt arms wrap around his waist and a chin settle on his shoulder.

"I had to be, to get you to notice me. You were mooning over a straight guy until I sneaked into the danger room with you and helped you with that horde of zombies." Victor leaned back against his new husband, content.

"Well, I still think you bribed Storm to let you in." Paul chuckled and shook his head.

"Didn't have to. Logan was in charge that day." Before Victor could turn to Logan he walked off, pulling Kurt along with him. When they were away from prying eyes, Kurt stopped and pulled his arm out of Logan's grip.

"You could have simply asked me to come with you, Logan. You didn't have to drag me off like a caveman." Logan sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Why are you avoiding me? It's been months. I understood why you wanted to break it off. I didn't fight you, I even drove you to the airport. Why the cold shoulder ever since you got back?" Kurt growled in frustration.

"I come back after a year away and find you dating my mother! What did you expect me to do, throw a party?"

"I didn't realize it was her! I was at a bar, she was there pretending to be someone else and we hit it off. It didn't even go on for very long!" He punched the brick wall at his back, cringing as bones snapped and slowly began healing. "I still love you." He froze, realizing what he had said. "Kurt-"

"Stop. You can't just say that Logan. You think it was easy making the choice to leave you for a life of celibacy? It wasn't. It was one of the hardest things I've ever done, but it was the right choice. This is what I'm meant to be doing with my life. Don't make it harder." He teleported away, leaving Logan with nothing but a cloud of sulfur-scented smoke.

(Break)

An hour later Kurt approached the table where Logan was sitting and flopped down across from him.

"Logan, I'm sorry." He sighed. "I know you didn't do it to hurt me but it hurt anyway. Coming to visit and finding that the man I loved was involved with my mother, it was a hard thing to deal with. Plus I'm still trying to adjust to life as a priest. It's something I've wanted for a long time but it's still new." He dared a glance up at Logan, who was smiling.

"Don't worry about it, Kurt. Although I must admit if you had told me you loved me before leaving for the Church I might have fought you leaving." Kurt flushed.

"I knew it would only cause more pain, so I kept it to myself. Perhaps in another reality I could have you and be a priest, but here and now it's not possible." He smiled and reached his arm across the table, resting his hand in the middle. "But as long as I can call you friend I'll be happy." Logan reached out and took Kurt's hand in his own.

"Yeah, I'd like that." They smiled at each other and across the room Victor turned to Paul as they were dancing.

"I love a happy ending, don't you?" Paul smiled and kissed Victor's forehead.

"Doesn't everyone?"


End file.
